


Bleed

by Skullszeyes



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Blood, Blood Kink, Friendship, Gen, Horror, Humor, Mental Instability, Murderers, Not Beta Read, Oblivious, One Shot, Stabbing, Tags Are Hard, Teddy Bears, free writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:27:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28681068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skullszeyes/pseuds/Skullszeyes
Summary: Evan is looking for his friends, but one is fixated on the wrong thing.
Relationships: Evan Fong & Jonathan | H2ODelirious
Kudos: 10





	Bleed

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be shorter, and different. I was kind of free-writing, and the ending changed. LOL. I also just wanted to start writing my one shots separately from a typical chaptered story.
> 
> Disclaimer: They're murderers, but there's slight fluff. Unusually, not as much swearing. Not edited.
> 
> I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Comments and/or Kudo's are appreciated.

When dried, it smelled like rot. The look of it, not as stark as it had been. Even the blade lost its shine. The stretch and malleable of human flesh, all littered upon the oily ground.

He picked off the crust, wrinkling his nose, then searched the darkness of the long corridor for the one who got away. He heard their voices close by, but they faded with his presence.

“Where did you go?” Evan whispered.

He was shaking. A passion sending shivers along his skin under the black coat he wore that draped close to his knees. He loosened the buttons, and took off his gloves.

They were whispers in the dark. Tell-tale ghosts of a phantom home, and they moved almost like mice, and scattered droplets of theirs wounds on the cement.

He attempted to pluck the words from the air, slow and urgent. A shift in the stagnant air. The loose debris lying on the ground was undisturbed.

He entered one of the rooms, and he didn’t hesitate to move as the knife came singing in the air and he struck his target. He heard the grunting close to his ear, a sliver of a curse leaving their lips, he slid the knife out, and watched them stumble back.

Evan snickered at the sight, the moonlight cool on their skin as they sat against the wall, gripping their side. “Wrong guy,” he said, “sorry, Brian.”

Brian glared at him, cold sweat covered his face.

“Did you find him?” a whisper almost sent an unpleasant shiver along Evan’s spine as he turned his head to look in the eyes of a tall thin man.

“Only one,” Evan said to his friend, Nogla.

He chuckled softly, moving slow into the room. The front of his green shirt was covered in blood. He held a similar knife to Evan’s, a big bigger, more bloodier, and wet.

“I hear him laughing,” Nogla said, staring at Brian as if he wasn’t really looking at him, as if he wasn’t there, or he was fixating too much on the blood.

Evan blinked at the remark, trying to listen in on the silence. There’s nothing, only darkness, the moonlight, and Brian’s soft panting.

“This is fun, Nogla,” Evan said quietly, the same passion rising inside of him, a tingling along his skin and on his tongue, he gripped the knife and smiled at Brian. “This is fun.”

“It’ll be more fun...if you find him,” Nogla whispered, leaning close to Evan, “go find him, he’s still laughing...he can’t stop laughing...I think something might be wrong with him.”

Evan grinded his teeth, stepping out of the room. Brian started saying something, but Evan wasn’t focused on him anymore.

Nogla can hear the laughter.

Evan can only hear silence.

_What laughter?_

It’s so dark, he thinks maybe if they brought flashlights, it wouldn’t be as bad.

_As bad...as bad...as bad…as bad…_

Evan grinded his teeth again, heart thudding, fingers clutching the knife.

He can’t hear the laughter. Where is it coming from? Is it somewhere close by alongside the soft lullabies of the night? A cool wind brushed against him as if it were a breath, but there’s only darkness and the sliver of light coming through the smashed windows and rend wooden doors.

Maybe some thing is wrong with Nogla.

Evan doesn’t like the thought. He wrinkled his nose and stopped in the middle of the broken hallway.

_Where is the laughter coming from?_

_Where is the laughter coming from?_

_Where is the laughter coming from?_

He closed his eyes and listened, the knife almost sliding from his shaking fingers, and throughout the silence...he can hear it.

Evan shuddered, licking his dry lips at the unnerving feeling of how it sounds. A razor slashing through the air, a taste of metal, the pulse and heat of a knife sliding in skin and muscle, releasing the blood from the body.

Razor.

Evan moved. He followed the sound as it grew stronger until he ended up standing near a wide doorway with faded away bright colors of a once upon a time daycare center.

Evan grinded his teeth as he stood in the threshold, the knife loose in his hand, the laughter much louder with all the walls closing in.

“Delirious,” he said, stepping into the room, and walking carefully toward the man in the corner, “why are you laughing?”

He’s shuddering and shaking, his mask had been torn from his face and there were scarring on the side, a part of his ear had been torn off, and his hair is a mess of dry and fresh blood.

“It’s gone….” he whispered shakily, and the knife he held sank into a bloodied corpse.

Evan stopped, staring at the man as he cut into the body again and again until he was once again splattered with blood.

_Something might be wrong with him._

He knelt down, not bothering to get close enough. He panted and groaned, and tugged the knife out in a smooth motion, then he fell back against the wall.

“We found Brian,” Evan said softly, staring at the exit wound, and he bit down on his lip to stop it from quivering. “Brian’s with Nogla...I don’t know where the others are.”

“Others…” Delirious murmured.

“You have to stay focused, Delirious,” Evan said, and yet he couldn’t move from where he was knelt. Delirious sat upright, placing the knife down, and glaring at Evan as if they weren’t friends, as if they were something else…

Evan didn’t like being left out of things.

“You want it, don’t you?” Evan scowled.

“It’s gone,” said Delirious.

“Is that why you’re in here...killing…” The bodies weren’t that old.

“It’s gone,” Delirious repeated.

Evan was too distracted, but he was slammed onto his back, his head hitting the floor that was wet with blood, and he found Delirious on top of him with the knife to his neck.

“We’re not here for trinkets, Delirious,” Evan said.

“I’m not leaving without it,” he snarled, getting close to Evan’s face, the stink of blood was raw, but everywhere they wandered had the stench of it.

They both heard the echoes of someone coming closer to the room. Delirious moved back, and Evan sat up, the both of them staring at Nogla stepping into the room.

“Is this what you’re looking for?” Nogla asked, then he dropped a heavy looking teddy bear onto the floor. It was soaked in blood.

Delirious scrambled for it, dropping the knife, and didn’t seem to notice the blood now on his hands, and squeezing into his sweater as he held it tightly to his chest.

Evan frowned. “How’s Brian?”

“I’d say he’s alright, but I’d be lying,” Nogla said, then he left the room.

Delirious was still clutching the teddy bear, but he had crawled back over to Evan, and was now in a different kind of mood. Delirious smiled sheepishly. “Say hello to teddy bear.” He lifted the object and turned it to Evan, there was a slash in its stomach, and it was dripping blood.

Evan blinked at it, and said, “Hello.”


End file.
